


A Theory About Training

by Mvampirefreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, nothing else that I can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvampirefreak/pseuds/Mvampirefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to train and Dean wants some help from the reader in proving whether or not this training theory he's got it true or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Theory About Training

“Watch it, (Y/N)!” Dean yelled as the knife you had just thrown barely missed him as he walked into the training room.

“You’re late.” You smirked and threw another knife, once again hitting the target in front of you. Dean approached you carefully and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Oh, come on, (Y/N). Don’t be like that.” You took the incentive to grab Dean’s arms and flip him against the ground, turning your body to face his as you crouched above him.

“Someone’s getting slow. Did I tire you out last night?” You teased. Dean chuckled and flipped you over in return, his groin pressing pressing firmly between your legs. A groan escaped your throat and you cursed yourself for it.

“ _You_ tire me out? Oh, hunny, I think you’re the one that’s going to be tired out.” Dean’s lips attacked your neck while his fingers tickled your sides.

“Dean! Come on! That’s not fair!” You yelled between laughs. The fun between you two was short lived as the radio switched on and you realized Sam was in the room.

“Would you two save that for the bedroom? I mean, seriously.” Sam huffed off to his treadmill and popped his headphones in, glaring at the two of you as he started his hour run.

“I guess we’ll just have to pick this up later, sweet-cheeks.” Dean smiled and kissed your neck one more time before helping you up and walking over to the weights across from Sam’s treadmill. _I guess so_ , you thought. You went back to your knife throwing and switched between different techniques and knives. After a while, your eyes drifted off to the mirror beside you and you watched Dean, shirtless, staring straight at you as he did a few back dumbbell lifts giving you that look that made you wet instantly. You tried your hardest to pay attention to the other training you had to do, but it just wasn’t happening. When you reached the punching bag, you glanced over and Dean was still staring at you, sweat glistening on his forehead and chest and making you want to just run your hands all over his body. A groan escaped your throat and you punched the bag in hopes that whoever heard it thought it was from hitting the bag. You did your routine against the bag and lost track of time before a pair of hands wrapped around your hips and pulled you away from the punching bag.

“I need your help for my bench presses, (Y/N).” Dean whispered in your ear.

“You can’t have Sam help you?” You smirked. You would have laughed had he not of grinding against you and began kissing your neck.

“Sammy left to go get some things for our hunt tomorrow, so I figured we could finish up here and go to the bedroom next. Not without having some fun here, of course.” Slowly, you nodded. Dean suddenly picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, his fingers gripping your ass tightly. A moan escaped your lips as he laid back on the bench and grabbed the dumbbells on either side of him.

“Turn up the radio.” Dean gestured above him with his head. Carefully, you stood up and turned the knob and the music that was playing quickly filled up the room. You were going to get off and shut the door when Dean grabbed you and straddled you back against him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked as he started to raise and lower the dumbbells straight up and down.

“I was going to make sure no one would interrupt.” You winked shortly after.

“No need, I locked the door while you were letting out your sexual frustration.” You gasped and, in return, rolled your core against his groin. Dean stifled a moan as he lifted the dumbbells once more.

“Now, why am I doing this?” You asked as you rolled your hips once more.

“Well,” Dean began with a groan, “I’m testing a theory. Do that more, please.” You rolled your hips twice more and this time slid your hand up his chest. A sliver of pleasure trickled down your spine and you felt yourself growing wetter.

“Oh? And what is this theory?” You asked, rolling your hips once more and raking your nails lightly down his chest.

“There’s a theory that if a girl sits on a guys hips while he does any sort of bench press, that his testosterone rises and promotes muscle growth.”

“Do you think it’s true?” You asked. Dean shrugged as he lifted faster.

“Eh, don’t know. I don’t really care, though. Honestly, I just love to have you on top.” He smirked as you felt his cock grow hard against your warm core.

“You little shit!” You teased as you smacked his stomach. You ground your hips against him even harder now. Your victory was short lived as he lifted his hips up and set them back down quick enough to thrust back up against you as you came down. You would have screamed if it weren’t for the fact that now you were practically dripping with desire and cursed yourself as you felt your juices leak out of your clothes. Dean dropped the dumbbells and came back up so fast you didn’t have time to prepare yourself. The two of you fell off the bench and before you could fight back, Dean grabbed ahold of the jumping rope behind you and made quick work of tying your hands to the bottom of the bench. You squirmed against the ropes, only to calm down as Dean started to rip off your clothes and tease your chest with his teeth and mouth.

“So wet for me…” he moaned as he slid two digits inside you and pressed his thumb against your clit.

“Dean…” you moaned as his fingers thrusted sharply in and out of you. Dean pressed his erection against your leg and grinded to the rhythm that his fingers had set. Before you could even really get into his fingers, Dean suddenly pulled them out and you whimpered at the sudden loss of his contact.

“Sorry, (Y/N). But I need to fuck you _now_.” Without hesitation, he thrusted deep into you, a muffled scream erupting from you as you called out his name.

“Dean! More!” You pleaded, Dean obliged and brought his fingers down against your clit, rubbing so fast you swore your head was spinning. Your climax was coming in at a blinding speed and Dean could feel it. Dean leaned down and began to nip at your neck and breasts, the change in angle making his thrusts seem deeper and suddenly your climax erupted through your body and had you making a noise between a scream and a moan muffled by Dean’s shoulder. It wasn’t long until Dean followed suit after feeling your walls contract around his cock. He let out an animalistic moan as your nails dug into his back as another wave of pleasure shot through you. After a few seconds of laying there and trying to breath normally, you rolled Dean onto his back and curled against him.

“Well… that was interesting.” You finally said. Dean nodded. You started to get up when suddenly the door opened.

“Are you guys in h- OH MY GOD!” Sammy dropped his keys and stared at the two of you naked and private parts showing. You froze and couldn’t form any words when Dean jumped up and hid your naked body from Sam. You mentally thanked him and looked from behind Dean’s shoulder and Sam.

“Sorry, Sammy.” You apologised.

“I give up! I’m gonna go to the gym down the street from now on.” Sam stormed down the hallway and Dean started laughing.

“It’s not funny!” You smacked Dean’s arm and started laughing yourself.


End file.
